Algo Diferente
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Quien diría que tras aquella fachada del Capitán Demonio, la fiera diabólica del Seiretei se hallaba un hombre dedicado y sumamente apasionado?Ni siquiera el mismo Kenpachi tenía idea de ello.Kenpachi Unohana Lemon Oneshot


**Algo Diferente**

By: Darkgal69

Disclaimer: Bleach no pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite-sama

Warning: Kenpachi Unohana Lemon One-Shot

_No se cuando todo esto empezó, sólo se que me he vuelto un adicto._

_**Zaraki Kenpchi**_

_**Capitán 11º Escuadrón **_

Sus manos enormes, de color canela y llenas de cicatrices (productos de innumerables batallas) se abrían paso entre la ropa. La desplegaba como si fuera un capullo que protegiera algo con celo. Por lo general él no se tomaría el tiempo con esas idioteces, Zaraki Kenpachi es un hombre del _**ahora**_le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran rápidamente y con eficacia… después de todo, el resultado sería el mismo… hacerlo de prisa o tomarse su tiempo, es sólo una opción personal. Hoy se tomaría su tiempo.

Cuando leves gemidos escapaban de la boca de la mujer que se encontraba bajo suyo, no podía evitar sentir la _**necesidad y obligación**_ de analizar cada mueca y grabar cada sonido. Después de todo, no había notado antes lo embriagante que era oírla susurrar su nombre.

Las ropas que la cubrían por fin habían sido descartadas y su gloriosa figura permanecía presionada bajo su desmesurado cuerpo. Firmes pechos apretados contra sus pectorales hacían que la sangre es sus venas hierva, su presión suba y sus músculos se contraigan.

Quien diría que tras aquella fachada del Capitán Demonio, la fiera diabólica del Seiretei se hallaba un hombre dedicado y sumamente apasionado?

Ni siquiera el mismo Kenpachi tenía idea de ello.

Se quedó en silencio observándola con sumo cuidado de no perder el más mínimo detalle.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de para en par, mirándolo con ternura. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado y su boca entreabierta le parecía más tentadora que nunca.

Su pelo, que usualmente se encontraba contenido en aquel raro peinado que sólo ella tenía ahora estaba desparramado sobre la cama en la que estaban.

"Kenpachi?"

Su dulce voz lo llamaba, con un tono un tanto preocupado.

"Retsu?"

Le contesta él con naturalidad

"Sucede algo?"

Su cara denotaba preocupación, después de todo era raro que no haya desgarrado su ropa en el momento que cruzaron la puerta. Y también era raro que el continúe vestido, y más raro aún es que Zaraki Kenpachi permaneciera mudo y sin hacer movimiento.

Unohana Retsu observa con cuidado al hombre que la presionaba con todo su cuerpo contra aquel colchón.

Su pelo estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros, libres de aquel estilo punk y aquellas campanillas que utilizaba para _"dale una ventaja al enemigo"._

Su parche permanecía allí, dándole esa apariencia malévola que tanto le gustaba tener.

Una mano grácil y sedosa alcanzó una mejilla, haciendo que su dedo índice siga el trazo de la cicatriz que surcaba a lo largo de su rostro.

Tomando impulso ella se incorporó, haciendo que Zaraki.Taichou retroceda hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas. Lo besó con fuerza, tal como él suele hacerlo, invadió su boca y lo dominó. De repente sus labios ya no presionaban contra los de él sino vagaban sobre su rostro.

Tomo de su vestimenta blanca (distintiva de los capitanes) y la deslizó por sus brazos. Luego, copiando los mismos movimientos que él había aplicado sobre ella, fue deshaciéndose de aquella tela negra que lo cubría.

A Retsu nunca dejaba de impresionar el físico prefecto de Kenpachi. Siendo un hombre de gran tamaño todo encajaba a la perfección en él.

Brazos grandes, manos grandes, pies grandes, y eso no era lo único que tenía de grande… si me explico.

Siguiendo su trayecto de besos empezó a ir hacia abajo, en el proceso empujándolo completamente sobre su espalda.

Comenzó a bajar succionando su mentón y dejando besos mariposa sobre su cuello y pectorales. Podía oír con toda claridad la manera frenética en que latía su corazón.

Seguía descendiendo cada vez más, bajando hasta su ombligo donde el vello masculino empezaba a brotar.

Se detuvo para mirar la expresión expectativa en su rostro. Unohana sabía que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y le encantaba como sentía saberlo.

Con delicadeza digna de una curadora bajó hacia lo pantalones que aún permanecían puestos. Al igual que las otras ropas, fueron despojados en un instante.

Reanudo su recorrido desde su ombligo, trazando un camino alrededor de él para continuar descendiendo, esta vez hacia el miembro erecto que se encontraba frente a ella.

Lo tomó en sus manos y empezó a ejercer fricción sobre él haciendo que el Capitán de 11º escuadrón emita un gruñido. Tanto le gustaba como él se estremecía, por lo general era él quien la hacía gritar y gemir.

Calor cubrió la punta de su miembro haciendo que empuje su cabeza hacia atrás, encorvando la espalda. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella lo introdujera por completo en su boca.

Moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo ella lo envolvía en su calor haciendo que pierda el poco autocontrol que él había querido tener tan sólo esa vez.

Sus músculos bucales lo comprimían haciendo que el clímax se apoderara de él.

No resistiría mucho más. Acabaría expulsando en cualquier momento.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad (y cordura) que le sobraba para apartarla de él.

_Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo._

Ella lo mira incrédula como preguntándole _hice lago mal?_

Kenpachi la conoce a la perfección y vuelve a colocarse sobre ella susurrándole al oído.

"Quiero hacerte el amor"

En su vida, Unohana Retsu se hubiera imaginado que la palabra "_amor"_ existiera en el vocabulario del Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi, mucho menos querer llevar a la práctica tal concepto y mucho menos con ella. Cierto, siempre estaba presente aquel sentimiento por la hiperactiva Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru, e incluso por Ikkaku y Yumichika, pero amor por ella? Simplemente sus acciones la dejaban si palabras.

De nuevo sus labios se fundieron, esta vez él empezando el beso. Mientras sus labios se ocupaban de la boca, sus manos tomaban sus senos en ellas. Los apretaba haciendo que ella grite sorprendida.

Kenpachi rió contra sus labios semiabiertos.

Bajo de su boca a su cuello sin apartar sus labios de su piel por un instante. Jugó y mordisqueó la suave piel de aquellos pechos femeninos Siguió bajando hasta el valle de sus piernas para besar su feminidad. Lo que comenzó como un simple beso, terminó con una invasión de su experimentada lengua en su interior. A diferencia de ella, él no fue interrumpido e hizo que su primer orgasmo la golpee con toda fuerza.

Su característica sonrisa maquiavélica estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Ella levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Con la lengua, Kenpachi succionaba la esencia que había quedado alrededor de sus labios.

"Kenpachi"

Lo llamaba por su nombre. Se sentina bien decirlo, así que lo dijo de nuevo.

"Kenpachi"

Zaraki la miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pero de inmediato su expresión se torno más blanda, dejando ver a Retsu un lado de él que contadas personas conocen.

Se abre paso sobre ella para alcanzar sus labios y con las manos separa las piernas de la mujer que se estremecía bajo suyo.

Unohana sabía lo que venía a continuación y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero Kenpachi hizo que los volviera a abrir.

"Retsu,… te prometo que seré gentil"

Ella asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a abrir los ojos. Cierra sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él la penetra lentamente. Estaba siendo gentil, como se lo había prometido

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener los ojos abiertos en todo momento, pero la presión de su cuerpo y la fuerza de las caderas de su amante le hacían esa tarea casi imposible.

Gemidos secos morían en la boca de Kenpachi, quien la besaba en todo momento. Sus caderas chocaban contra las de ella haciendo que la carne se retuerza y se contraiga, embriagándola de placer con su sola fricción.

Recuerdos sobre encuentros anteriores invadían la mente de Retsu, recuerdos con Kenpachi.

La primera vez que lo vió, la primera vez que lo curó y la primera vez que se le entregó.

Aquellos días eran tan _distantes y diferentes al presente._

Sus dedos enterrados en su espalda empezaban a desgarrar la carne y a inyectar más adrenalina al cuerpo de su amante. Eso siempre lo descontrolaba. Retsu no tenía idea de porqué le gustaba tanto, ella sólo lo hacía para soportar el dolor y el placer, no para obtener algún tipo de reacción por parte de él. Pero auque no buscara nada, ella la obtenía.

Gruñendo como el animal que es, Zaraki Kenpachi aumentaba la velocidad con la cual chocaba sus caderas contra las de su mujer. El sudor era increíble, el aire era escaso y la adrenalina aumentaba cada vez más.

Ella ya no lo podía aguantar más, estaba alcanzando su límite y por lo que parecía él también.

Con gritos que despertarían a toda la Sociedad de las Almas ambos terminaron expulsando sus fluidos instantáneamente

Kenpachi rodó a su lado para no aplastarla con su peso y la tomo de la cintura con un brazo trayéndola a su pecho. Retsu se ponía cómoda y se acurrucaba por él.

Unohana Retsu quería decirle algo, algo que ella siempre había querido decirle desde el primer momento pero siempre tuvo miedo a su rechazo, después de todo la palabra _amor_ no entraba en el diccionario del todopoderoso Zaraki Kenpachi, pero dado a su actuar inusual se sintió animada…

"Te amo"

Silencio.

_Tal vez he cometido un error_

Le sintió moverse para apretarla aún más contra él

Ella esperaba la respuesta, cualquier respuesta; con sólo un gruñido bastaría, no era necesario que diga la frase completa, sólo que él reconozca su recién confesado sentimiento.

"Yo también te amo Retsu"

Unohana dejó escapara un suspiro que estaba reteniendo. Realmente le había contestado y no con cualquier frase, le había dicho _te amo_.

_No se cuando todo esto empezó, sólo se que me enamoré._

_**Unohana Retsu**_

_**Capitán 4º Escuadrón**_

Notas de la autora: hello! Un poco de amor por parte de Ken y Retsu para todos.

Se que el fic carece de trama, pero no la necesita, no cuenta una historia, sólo relata los detalles de un encuentro entre dos amantes.

Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, el cual es el más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora, pero bueno.

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer el fic!


End file.
